


Truth

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is confronted by Abby, who points out the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Truth**  
  
Tony'd never seen his husband so angry. He wished Tim would punch him and be done with it. "You mean _love_ ," Tony corrected.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You said _loved_. Past tense. That's wrong. You didn't mean that." Tony watched Tim's face, deathly afraid he'd see confirmation that Tim no longer loved him. "Tell me you didn't mean that," he said, his voice cracking.  
  
Tim surprised Tony by leaning in and kissing him on the mouth, hard and swift, still very angry.  
  
And then Tim grabbed his bags and left.  
  
< * >  < * >  
  
When Abby arrived with Nicky in tow, Tony was sitting in the dark hallway, dry-eyed and hating himself enough for ten people.  
  
"Oh, Tony."  
  
"Daddy!" cried Nicky happily.  
  
Tony slowly rose to his feet and took his son in his arms. "Got a kiss for Daddy? Oh, a nice sticky one. Thank you so very much."  
  
Abby said sadly, "Tony…"  
  
"Come on, kid, it's gonna be just you and me for a while." Tony carried Nicky into the kitchen. Abby followed him and Tony could feel the heat of her gaze on his back. "You can stay but I won't be very good company," he offered without meeting her eyes.  
  
"I won't stay. Only, and I know you don't want to hear this, but what the _hell_ were you thinking, Tony? You have such a good home and loving husband and the most beautiful kid in the world and you've thrown it all away! I love Gibbs, I _do_ , I love him like nobody's business, and I know that you've always had this thing between you, but I could _kill_ Gibbs for ruining this, and you, you–"  
  
"You're scaring Nicky," Tony warned. He put the baby in his high chair and gave him a handful of Cheerios.  
  
"You cheated on Tim," she said furiously.  
  
Tony stood there for a minute, trying not to lose it. He took Abby into the dining room and explained in a quiet voice, "Gibbs did not fuck me. I was freezing and he held me. That's all."  
  
Abby inspected him with narrowed eyes. "But you wanted more."  
  
Tony laughed humorlessly. "I _always_ want more. But I said _no_ , Abby, and Jethro listened."   
  
"You _fix_ this."  
  
Tony nodded. "I will. Even if I have to move to the other side of the world, I'm going to fix this. I _have_ to, for all of our sakes."  
  
"You love Timmy?"  
  
"More than he knows."  
  
< * >  < * >  
  
When Abby left, Nicky asked, "Papa?"  
  
Tony told his son the truth. "Papa has gone to Okinawa."  
  
Nicky looked at his dad with big eyes. "Kiwawa?"  
  
"Close enough, kid."  
  
Nicky looked towards the front door. "Papa coming back?"  
  
"Of course he'll be back." Tony picked Nicky up and put on a big smile. "How about we watch cartoons and eat popcorn? That'll be fun, won't it?" They watched _Tom and Jerry_ and _Roadrunner_ until Nicky fell asleep. Tony put him to bed and whispered, "Guess this means we're moving to Japan, kiddo."  
  
< * > end < * >


End file.
